Falling in Love at Coffee Shop
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Aku jatuh cinta saat mata ini merefleksikan dirimu, dengan segelas kopi yang menemani kidah kita, yang terukir atas nama takdir di dalam sebuah eksistensi yang dipandang orang lain dengan sebelah mata. /Second Fic/Enjoy/


Falling in Love at Coffee Shop

By: Aya Chikanatsu

Pairing: Megpoid Gumi, Utatane Piko

Genre: Romance, fluff

Summary: aku siap ada di saat kau membutuhkanku, dan aku juga siap jika sewaktu-waktu kau membuangku seperti sampah,.

—Falling in Love at Coffee Shop—

Aku mengeratkan jaketku saat angin basah berhembus diantara rintikan hujan di malam dingin bulan November yang begitu mencekam. Hembusan nafasku membentuk uap yang membuatku makin merasa kedinginan. Aku terus berjalan, membiarkan lalu lalang kendaraan yang sibuk di jalanan kota London melintasi tanah tempat aku berpijak. Terotoar yang kupijaki sekarang ini sudah ramai oleh orang-orang yang nampak terburu-buru berjalan, bahkan sampai menubruk orang lain—termasuk menubrukku. Diantara mereka nampak banyak yang memasang bluetooth di telinga mereka, juga ada yang meletakan ponsel di antara tangan dan telinga mereka.

Tak terkecuali aku yang memakai headset, menyalurkan nada-nada dari iPhone-ku lewat kabel dan langsung keluar dari kepala headset-ku. Membuat jiwaku tenang—setidaknya diantara kesibukan kota London ini. Kakiku membawaku berbelok ke dalam sebuah kafe, sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri dengan segelas kopi. Ketika kaki kananku memijak lantai marmer aku langsung dihadapkan dengan suasana sepi kafe itu—seperti biasa. Dan aku suka suasana seperti ini.

Kulangkahkan kakiku lebih dalam untuk mengeksplorasi kafe ini lebih jauh—walau aku tahu pasti seluk beluk kafe itu lebih dari semua pelanggan lainnya. Aku sangat sering berkunjung ke sini. Banyak pegawai yang sudah mengenalku. Aku melepas headsetku lalu duduk di tempat biasa.

"Hi, sir." Sapa Oliver, pemilik kafe..., atau lebih klop kalau kubilang coffee shop ini. Aku tersenyum, seolah tahu pikiranku—atau karena aku sudah sering kesini—Belle segera menghidangkan secangkir essperesso padaku. Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum mulai menikmati suasana tenang di coffee shop ini.

Aku menyeruput essperso-ku dengan tenang sambil mengamati keadaan luar. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke penjuru coffee shop ini lalu dengan mata sayu setengah terpejamku aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ada seseorang di sana. Seorang... gadis kurasa, dia nampak gugup. Dan saat Oliver mendekatinya untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang mau dipesannya, dia hanya diam.

Oliver memicingkan matanya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Kupikir..., karena aku sudah sering berkunjung dan aku juga sering 'dibantu' oleh coffee shop ini. Aku datang untuk melihatnya dan mungkin... bisa membantunya.

"Excuse me," ujarku sambil duduk di seberang gadis itu. aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas sekarang, iris hijau zambrud dengan rambut pendek sehijau rumput di wilayah new zealand. Membuatku terpaku sedikit melihatnya. Aku terkesiap sejenak, dia orang Jepang, sama sepertiku.

"Err... kau orang Jepang?" tanyaku hati-hati lalu melihat Oliver tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami berdua

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya menatapku dengan iris hijaunya. Tatapannya seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia telah menunggu seseorang untuk menanyakan hal itu sekian lama. Aku tersenyum dan ia mulai menunjukan senyumnya lalu mengangguk.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanyaku. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu setengah berbisik menjawab pertannyaanku

"Capuchino..." jawabnya, suaranya terdengar lembut dan jernih di telingaku. Membuatku sedikit merinding saat mendengarnya, lalu aku tersadar dan tersenyum padanya sebelum memanggil Oliver untuk mengambilkan pesanannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku saambil melipat tanganku di atas meja

"Megpoid... Gumi." Jawabnya gugup. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia segugup ini saat berbicara denganku... atau bahkan semua orang.

"Salam kenal, aku Piko. Utatane Piko," sahutku sambil menunjukan senyum terbaikku. Dia membalas senyumku. Kami dalam sunyi sampai Oliver datang dengan capuchino-nya dan terus begitu hingga dia selesai minum.

"Arigatou." Ujarnya—dalam bahasa Jepang—lalu membayar pada Oliver dan pergi begitu saja. Aku membiarkannya pergi. Dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu di dalam hatiku yang berseru: 'Aku takkan membiarkan pergi lagi!' dan aku terkesiap karena hal itu. namun kembali ke meja kasir untuk ke Oliver.

"I think my coffe its getting cold, i'll go now." Ujarku sambil menyerahkan uang ke Oliver.

"It's free, thanks for your help." Jawab Oliver. Aku tertawa ringan lalu memaksa Oliver menerima uangku hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan memasuka lembaran kertas hijau itu ke dalam kasirnya. Aku mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berlalu keluar.

~~FILACS~~

Bulan Desember dan ini adalah hari Natal. Aku masih disibukkan dengan urusan ini itu di London, dan harus menunda impian untuk merayakan natal di Tokyo bersama keluarga besar. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku ke coffee shop milik Oliver. Agak ramai hari ini, dan aku juga dapat melihat Gumi duduk di salah satu kursi di coffee shop ini.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di seberangnya.

"Hei, mendahuluiku rupanya." Candaku sambil membetulkan posisi dudukku. Dia sedikit terkaget lalu tersenyum dan tertawa ringan, dia lebih nyaman di banding waktu itu.

"Hei, kelihatannya begitu." Ujarnya dengan bahasa Inggris, dan aksennya kedengaran tak terlalu baik. Aku tersenyum dan memesan segelas mocha pada Oliver, dan memulai obrolan ringan dengan Gumi.

Sekarang aku tahu bahwa Gumi pindah ke London sendiri, karena pekerjaan. Dia sudah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya karena kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Dan..., alasan dia sangat gugup pada orang baru adalah dia trauma pada seseorang yang dulu mengkhianatinya. Cintanya.

Aku memakluminya. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Kau pernah berfikir untuk kembali ke Jepang?" tanyanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sedari tadi sibuk mengaduk asal mocha-ku. Aku menggeleng, Gumi tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau akhir tahun ini kita kembali ke Jepang?" dia bertanya, aku tersenyum. Menyetujui usulnya.

~~FILACS~~

Aku dan Gumi berjalan-jalan saling bergandengan tangan. Sudah dua tahun kami saling mengenal dan kini kami menjalin hubungan yang lebih jauh dari persahabatan. Kami berjalan saat bunga-bunga sakura berguguran dari pohonnya. Membuat alunan melodi indah saat bunganya menyentuh tanah dan terhempas angin.

Kami mendengarkan melodi itu dalam harmoni kami sendiri. Harmoni yang sama yang dimainkan jiwa kami. Kami saling bersandar di bangku taman itu. Bunga sakura sesekali turun mengenai kami.

Tapi seseorang mendatangi kami. Atau mendatangi Gumi lebih tepatnya

"Gumi..." panggil orang itu. aku hendak bertanya sebelum merasakan Gumi tak lagi bersandar padaku. Aku menatapnya yang saling beradu tatapan dengan pria itu. aku menatap mereka bergantian, dan dengan mudah dapat mengartikan arti tatapan mereka.

Aku tak pernah tau siapa nama orang yang telah melukai Gumi di masa lalu, tapi aku tau..., dan aku yakin, kalau pria yang tengah beradu tatapan dengan kekasihku inilah orangnya. Dan..., aku juga tahu dari tatapan Gumi padanya, dan tatapannya pada Gumi bahwa mereka..., masih saling mencintai.

"Gu—gumi..." panggilku lirih lebih seperti bisikan angin. Gumi tak menjawabku, dan bahkan tak menoleh ke arahku. Dan kami—bertiga—ada dalam kebisuan itu sampai Gumi berdiri. Aku menatap Gumi yang berdiri. Kami tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, termasuk aku. Sampai Gumi berjalan ke arah pria itu dan berjalan bersamanya—meninggalkanku.

Walaupun Gumi tak menjelaskannya—lebih tepatnya tak mengatakan apapapun—padaku. Aku tahu, kalau dia memilih pria itu. Dia berhenti mencintaiku, atau lebih trepatnya tak pernah mencintaiku, dan kini benar-benar pergi bersama pria itu.

—End—

Gaje? Kependekan?

Fine.

Sepertinya saya memang takkan pernah bisa membuat cerita happy ending =w="

Ga nyangka juga akhirnya bakal kaya gini -..-

Review?

Oh! saya pernah publish ini di Vocaloid Kingdom. Wordpress. com

monggo dicek blog-nya~ #promosi


End file.
